Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "International". Plot (The next day, Knuckles and Tails wake up together on a bright morning) *Knuckles: *yawn* Morning too soon? *Tails: Ah, it's blue. *Knuckles: Wait, Sonic is not back yet? *Tails: Let's take a look and see. (Knuckles and Tails find out that Sonic is not back yet from the portal system of the computer room) *Knuckles: Sonic is not back yet? *Tails: Oh no, we have school in one hour. *Knuckles: Where have he been the whole time? *Tails: He was suppose to drop off Mario and Luigi. I don't know how long the Mushroom Kingdom is gonna take for Sonic to get back to our dimension. *Knuckles: He probably ditched us just to hang out with the Mario Brothers. That's stupid. *Tails: We can't go to school without him. *Knuckles: He's going to be in trouble for ditching. *Tails: Unless he's catching a cold. *Knuckles: No, that's not the case. *Tails: Can we just eat breakfast already? *Knuckles: Not without our friend. There's breakfast at school if you wanna rush to the cafeteria. *Tails: But we're not in campus yet. *Knuckles: Ugh, i'm leaving. I hope that speedy hedgehog run late to class and earn triple detention for the day. *Tails: Wait. There is a hedgehog like him who can impersonate as Sonic. *Knuckles: By who? (In another dimension on Moebius, a green hedgehog is riding on his motorcycle around the streets in the town. One fox and wolf are sitting on the bench together in love.) *Male Wolf: When we get married, we're going to rob the bank and buy some houses to live. *Female Fox: We can only get one silly. *Male Wolf: Everyone in this town is a villain, but us. *Female Fox: We'll make our own private honeymoon far away from the town. *Scourge: *ride on the motorcycle* Hey! Make war, not love. *Male Wolf: Dude. *Female Fox: What kind of sicko are you? *Scourge: *put a middle finger on the couple* This couple put a big grin on my face. *grin* (Far away from the town, into the ally, Knuckles and Tails arrive from a portal) *Knuckles: We're going to Moebius to pick up Scourge? You're crazy! *Tails: This is the only place where Scourge can take Sonic's place in school. I know he's Sonic's nemesis from another dimension, but this job better work out good. *Knuckles: This is Anti-Mobius as well! Do you wanna go to a place where we can get beaten up by many people? You're nuts. *Tails: The plan gotta work out. Without Scourge, our day would never be the same. *Knuckles: Gosh, let's just pick him up. *Tails: I told you it's gonna work out just fine. (At the bar, Scourge came to the stand and sit to ask for a drink) *Scourge: One beer please. *Bear Waiter: Coming right up green hedgehog. *Scourge: Make it spicy as hot coffee! *Bear Waiter: I don't think we have that option for a beverage. *Scourge: What kind of bar is this?! *hit the counter* I don't think this place is perfect for a cool hedgehog like me. *Monkey Gangster: Yo, you got any beer for me? *Scourge: None of your business gangster. *Crocodile Crime Lord: Hey, who park their motorcycle inside? *Scourge: It wasn't me. It was somebody else. *Skunk Gangster: It was you who actually did it. *Scourge: You think you're pulling the blame on me? Well shame on you jerk. *Skunk Gangster: I'm going to break you a new pair of shades. *Scourge: Make me you moron! *Fox Shooter: *hold his gun to Scourge* You got any change? *Scourge: *punch the fox shooter* Don't make me shoot in your fur. *Fox Shooter: Don't kill me.......please. *Scourge: Who want beer with a little chilly on top of their drink? *Skunk Gangster: I'm going to give you a nice little beating. *Scourge: *beat up the skunk gangster and throw him to the monkey gangster* *Hedgehog Shooter: I got one for you punk! *Scourge: *spin and kick the hedgehog shooter to the wall* *Hedgehog Shooter: *break the wall* Ouch, what did you do? *Scourge: Get out of my business before i break your nose. *Hedgehog Shooter: Screw you! *run off* *Scourge: Go shoot yourself. (Knuckles and Tails walk into the city of Moebius) *Knuckles: What a mess. *Tails: These guys are sick. *Knuckles: Someone broke into the wall with the bricks on the ground. Let's take a shortcut. *Tails: Wait. We don't wanna go into that troubleness with the shooters. *Knuckles: Well i see one. *Tails: Don't look at them. Just go to the door. *Knuckles: Okay. Jeez, why do you have to be so instigating. (Knuckles and Tails went inside of the bar to see Scourge) *Tails: Hey Scourge, we need to ask a few questions. *Scourge: What do you two mobians want? *Tails: Scourge, we would like to ask you if you can take Sonic's place in school. *Scourge: School? There is no way i'm going to that dark hole. *Knuckles: It's just a place to go for learning. *Scourge: School sucks. I already been to school for all my life and the teachers are being butts in the pain. *Tails: We don't have to register you to a public school, all you need is a disguise. *Scourge: I don't need a disguise. I'm minding my own business and you cute furry happy animals need to go back to your own dimension! *Knuckles: No, we don't have a friend to take Sonic's place out. *Scourge: Who can help your buddy's place in to handle the situation? Shadow the Hedgehog? Nah, i wouldn't do it myself. *Tails: Come on, we only have 30 minutes til class time. *Scourge: You know what? Fine. I'm going to join by your side and don't screw anything up. *Knuckles: We promise. *Scourge: Good. Where is your portal device? *Tails: There is a place where we jumped off. Follow us. *Scourge: Oh well, here we go again. (Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are placed in a gray room as they woke up to see the light) *Sonic: Where are we? *Mario: How long we were sleeping for? *Luigi: We were sleeping for 10 hours. *Sonic: 10 hours?! No, we need to get out of here. I'm going to be late for class. *Mario: Class? What class? *Ms. Mergess: *enter the room* Well hello my friends. Glad you're all awake for some special training. *Sonic: I need to get to class. This is the medical room for god's sake. *Ms. Mergess: This is your class. *Sonic: What the? It's small and there's no desks. *Ms. Mergess: *push Sonic* *Sonic: Ma'am, what was that for? *Ms. Mergess: This will be your room for training. You will act like us and you will be a part of us for saving Diamond City. *Sonic: I don't live on this city. I'm from another dimension. *Ms. Mergess: Another dimension? Then you'll act like you're a protector of the multiverse. *Sonic: The multiverse? I thought there are two universes in the dimensional cycle. *Luigi: Didn't you learn from last time? *Ms. Mergess: I'm bringing in one of your training partners for the test. *Sonic: Ooh, is it Tails and Knuckles? *Ms. Mergess: No. You seen them earlier from yesterday. *Mario: Goombario and Koops? *Ms. Mergess: No. We don't know who these guys are *Luigi: Blooey and Torque? *Ms. Mergess: We still don't know who these guys are and we don't know what you're talking about. *Sonic: Just bring them over already. Anyone we know other than Mona. *Ms. Mergess: You ladies can come in. (Fauren Lielsen, Cessy Hunningham and Miranda Silveira came into the room to see Sonic, Mario and Luigi for their training lesson) *Mario: These are the girls from last night. *Sonic: We have to fight those agents? *Ms. Mergess: It's a new world for you. You will partner up with these young ladies for the rest of your lives. *Sonic: Rest of our lives? But i have school and stuff. I can't warp to one world to another just to do crazy things just like my middle school self. *Ms. Mergess: Too bad. This will be your new home and you'll be proud of living in that universe. You may start your training. *Fauren: We will Mergess. *Cessy: I'm in for the green man. *Miranda: Let's go kung-fu! *Mario: Ready or not, here we fight. (Mario, Luigi and Sonic clash a training battle with Fauren, Cessy and Miranda) *Ms. Mergess: I'll be watching on screen. *close the door* *Mario: *shoot fireballs at Fauren* *Fauren: *throw her gadget bomb at the fireball* *Mario: Huh? *Fauren: *punch Mario* *Mario: Oof. *Luigi: *thunder punch on the wall* Huh? *Cessy: *kick Luigi* *Luigi: Ouch. *throw fireballs at Cessy* *Cessy: *block the attack* *Luigi: How can the fire block you? *Cessy: We have super strength. We're were given a power for agents to have the ability to defend their kind during a force field. *Luigi: Force field? Who knew how to partiplce in wars like that. *get punched by Cessy* *Cessy: Gotcha. *Luigi: I wasn't even finish. *Sonic: *run around* Hey Miranda, i got something for you! *Miranda: Over here fast boy. *Sonic: The punch goes to you! *try punching Miranda* *Miranda: *slip Sonic to the floor* *Sonic: Girl, what was that? *Miranda: Missed me. *Sonic: *kick and punch Miranda* *Miranda: *grab Sonic's leg and drop him down* *Sonic: You're pretty fast for a agent. *Miranda: You have a cocky attitude. *Sonic: How do you know? *Miranda: Look! There's a butterfly on the wall. *Sonic: Butterfly? Where? *Miranda: *punch Sonic* Gotcha. *Sonic: Ouch! There was no butterfly. *Mario: *fire blast on Cessy* *Cessy: *dodge the attack* *Mario: What the? *Cessy: *touch Mario's nose* Boop. *Mario: *furious* *Luigi: *kick Fauren* *Fauren: *jump and punch Luigi* *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder strike all over the place* *Mario: Eek! The lightning. *Sonic: Watch it green man! *Luigi: *thunder punch on Fauren* *Fauren: *dodge over the attack* *Luigi: Not again. *Fauren: Ha ha. *Luigi: *throw thunder balls at Fauren* *Fauren: *duck over the attacks* *Luigi: Are you kidding me? *Mario: Am i done yet? *Cessy: No. You got a lot to learn. *Mario: D'oh! *Sonic: *run around the room* Who want to punch me fast like a punching bag? *Luigi: Sonic, look out! *Sonic: Huh? What? *Cessy: *kick Sonic over* *Sonic: *slip to the ground* Seriously? *Cessy: Nice try blue hedgehog. *Sonic: I'm going to wipe your suits off! *Mario: Sonic, no. *Sonic: Here is my ultimate power. *grunt* Come on, just power up. *Mario: Really? *Luigi: Stop playing already. *Sonic: I have power in me. I can really do this. *Cessy: Oh really? *Fauren: You're funny. *Miranda: Are we going to punch him or what? *Sonic: One....two.....three. Almost there. *Mario: That's it. We're done for the day. *Sonic: *power up with blue lightning* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: What is that blue thing glowing on him? *Sonic: Gotta go fast. *stretch his body and run fast* *Cessy: Are you serious? *Sonic: I willllllll beeeaaaattttt yooooouuuuu allllllll! *hit his head to the wall* *Luigi: Oof. *Mario: That's crazy. *Sonic: Ugh, my head hurts. *Fauren: Great job blue hedgehog. How are you going to fight now? *Sonic: It itches. It only happen when you speed up too fast. *Miranda: I don't think you trained that good. *Sonic: Come on, my punches are even better than yours. *Miranda: You're even weak as a raccoon. *Everyone: *laughs* *Sonic: Ha ha. Very funny. I can go for a 3-0-1. *Miranda: That's Rule #301. Never power up when someone is going against you for a punch. *Sonic: Really? How many rules are there? *Miranda: There are 300 rules in the agency. Plus, Rule #301 is the bonus rule if you ever speed ahead with your powers. *Luigi: You even spoil it for us. *Sonic: Why did you spoil the rarest rule in the world? *Mario: We didn't even started this. *Sonic: Come on, we can fight, battle and play whatever we want. *Cessy: We're not here to play, we're here to train. *Sonic: Like doing excurises? *Miranda: Yes. *Sonic: It's just one of those days. (Back at Moebius in the ally, Scourge, Tails and Knuckles walk to the portal) *Tails: This is where we jump off. *Scourge: Ew, what is that? A toxic jumper? *Knuckles: No. It's a portal. It goes directly to another world. *Scourge: How are we going to fit in? *Tails: Just jump. *Scourge: Whatever i like it in here, i'm out. *jump to the portal* *Tails: Here we go again. *jump to the portal* *Knuckles: Wait up. *jump to the portal* (Tails, Knuckles and Scourge made it back at Mobius at Sonic's house) *Scourge: What kind of world is this? *Tails: Welcome to Sonic's house. *Knuckles: You are now in the computer room. Glad Vector didn't come to waste all of the electricity when finding a computer to play with. *Scourge: What is this? A camera locker? *Knuckles: Um, i don't want you to touch the computer. *Scourge: You can open up worlds? You're a stalker. *Tails: No. We don't unite the worlds in. We just open up portals. *Scourge: That's a very strange room. Where's the exit? *Knuckles: You can't go anywhere. You need some disguises. *Scourge: Disguises? I don't need one. *Tails: Oh yes you do. Maybe we will have to change your color to blue. *Scourge: Blue? I'm not blue like your da ba bee friend. *Knuckles: Sonic is your rival. You faced him like several times. What's up with that? *Scourge: I'm not going to be Sonic. *Tails: Just take your clothes off! *Scourge: What did you just say to me? *Knuckles: Forget it. We got something else for you. *Scourge: Not again. (Scourge is painted all blue from the paint) *Scourge: Ugh. *Tails: How do you like being blue? *Scourge: So cold. *Knuckles: It going great. *Scourge: Well it's going bad for me. *Tails: You just roleplay. Me and Knuckles used to roleplay since 8th grade. *Knuckles: The first time i met him when i was collecting the Chaos Emeralds where Sonic was with Tails. *Scourge: I don't care. I just wanna volunteer. *Tails: You'll be a student. *Scourge: I know. I gotta prepare myself for school. *Knuckles: We'll be ready in a minute. *Tails: Are you dry now? *Scourge: No. I need a fan. *Knuckles: *turn on the fan* *Scourge: Ugh, i feel so dry. *Tails: It's getting better. *Knuckles: School is going to start in a minute. We better hurry now. *Scourge: Get my clothes on. *Tails: Right on it. *Knuckles: *put Scourge's clothes on* Done. *Scourge: We're leaving now. Start my motorcycle and we're out. *Tails: We're actually at Sonic's house. *Scourge: Oh saget! (Back at the training grounds of the Diamond City Detective Agency, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are with the girls as Ms. Mergess is watching her agents by standing together) *Sonic: You beat us all and now, we can't leave this place for nothing. *Ms. Mergess: I'm very proud of you guys for training together. Now all you need is to partner up for risky and serious missions. *Sonic: No way i'm partnering up with a spy agent. I just wanna get the heck out of this world. *Mario: Sonic, just let the past go. *Sonic: Well you can't predict the future if the past is going to alter some things to create new worlds. *Luigi: Then you shouldn't take us there in the first place. *Sonic: Way past not cool boys. *Cessy: *use her taser to zap on Sonic* Shut up. *Sonic: Jeez, i thought this place was a clinic at first. *Ms. Mergess: This world is going on massive threats around the world. Glad you brought the three heroes over to come and protect the planet from bad guys all over the world. *Fauren: Two are from the Mushroom Kingdom and one is from another dimension like us. *Sonic: I'm from Mobius. *Ms. Mergess: Mobius, that's a planet far far away. *Sonic: In my world, Mobius is the equivalent to Earth. *Miranda: Do you have humans living in Mobius? *Sonic: Yes. Animals and humans live together in peace. *Fauren: We have some animals that can talk to people. You're not the only one around here. *Sonic: I've seen a few animals walking in the streets. *Cessy: They're just like you furball. *Sonic: Hey, i'm not a furball. *Mario: Who need a fur-brain anyways? *Sonic: Then who want a feather-brain to fly off to their nest? *Luigi: Is there any flightless birds that used to be a part of this team? *Ms. Mergess: No birds were harmed in the making of this agency. *Sonic: Well i'm the first animal to be a part of this agency and i don't know who the heck you guys are. *Ms. Mergess: Young man, go to the office and check if we have any darts to fill in our guns. *Sonic: Oh yes. Which any of the rooms? *Ms. Mergess: It's straight to the way you're looking. *Sonic: Alright. If you say so, one of the darts better be in that room. *???: *kiss on the window's door* *Sonic: Ugh, who brought a kissing lady into the office. *Ms. Mergess: That's our friend Ms. Sandara. She is pretty hilarious at doing tricks. *Ms. Sandara: Open up blue rat. *Sonic: *open the door* By the way, i'm Sonic the Hedgehog. *Ms. Sandara: You're a hedgehog? I thought you were a rat. *Sonic: I'm not a rat. Why some people mistake me as a rat. *Luigi: Maybe you're uncanny? *Sonic: No. The hedgehogs have spikes on their backs, not the rodents. *Ms. Sandara: I thought you were a rat. *Sonic: I never had a friend who is a rodent. *Ms. Sandara: Do you need anything? *Sonic: We need the darts. *Ms. Sandara: *give a dart bag to Sonic* Here you go. Just fill up your guns and don't lose them. *Sonic: We got them boss. *Ms. Mergess: Very great of you. *Luigi: Just continue the story. *Sonic: It's not like any story. *Ms. Mergess: Where are the guns? *Sonic: I just brought the darts in. *Ms. Sandara: I have all the empty guns with me. *Sonic: You shouldn't bring me the guns at first. *Fauren: Hello? We need them for the battle. *Luigi: We are meant to go home, not participle in some type of battle. *Ms. Mergess: You are welcome to participle. *Mario: We're going worldwide. *Luigi: Where do you want us to go? *Ms. Mergess: We got a lot of places to go to. *Sonic: Alright. I'm in for some spy-type mission. *Ms. Mergess: There is a group of kremlings setting a attack on Donkey Kong Island. I want you guys to go to that island to warn a bunch of Kongs who obssed with bananas. *Luigi: Ooh, bananas. *Mario: Never knew we're going to see a old friend of mine. *Sonic: So you know Donkey Kong. *Mario: Yes. He was a pain in the neck back in my days and his love for bananas never stop. *Sonic: Always love bananas. *Luigi: When do we go out when it's time for the mission? *Ms. Mergess: Right now. I got the jet ready in the station. *Mario: Right now? That's so quick. *Fauren: Everyone to the jet. *Luigi: Let's a go again. (At the vehicle station, the jet is all fueled up wih full gas as the squad take a look at the jet) *Sonic: Does it hold many people in a team? *Fauren: It's a big jet. Get in you guys. *Mario: *open the door* Ah, it's fresh. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff